Chris's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: A parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Join Harry and his friends Danny, Yugi, Lightning, Mitch, and Jake as they go on adventures and learn about friendship in the making. The Ticket Master ep is now up!
1. Friendship is Magic EP 1 part 1

_**Chris's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episode one part one**_

__Author's note: I figure I post this on fanfiction instead. I am not anyway trying to sell this story for my own gain. It was made simply for fun. If Harry seems out of character, I apologize. I am trying to keep in character. But yeah. I got this first episode done. I am working the part two.

MLP is created by Lauren Faust. Other characters used for the their roles belong to their respectful owners. Please enjoy the story. I will try to finish the other ones on here...

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Caricatury, there were two wizard brothers who protected their land together and created harmony for all who lived upon the land. To do this, the eldest used his unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two brothers maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies. _

_But as time went on, the younger brother became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day his elder brother brought forth, but shunned and slept through his beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the younger's heart had transformed him into a wicked stallion of darkness: Night Stall Moon. He vowed that he would shroud the land in eternal night. _

_Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony! Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother and banished him permanently in the moon. The elder brother took on responsibility for both sun and moon- _

"...and harmony has been maintained in Caricatury for generations since," A young British accent male voice finished reading.

Reading the golden book was a gray/blue colored unicorn pony with messy ebony black mane and tail. He also wore glasses and he had bright green eyes with a wand and white sparkle cutie mark flank. His name was Harry Potter and he pondered over what he had just read and whispered to himself,

"Elements of Harmony. Weird, I know I've heard of those before, but where? Did Hermione ever mention them?"

While lying on the soft grass near a lake, he glanced up at the bright sky.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh ahh ahh ahhh…_

[Harry Potter]

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

[Danny Fenton]

_Big adventure_

[Jake Long]

_Tons of fun, yo_

[Lightning McQueen]

_A golden heart_

[Mitch Durante]

_Faithful and strong_

[Yugi Muto]

_Sharing kindness_

[Harry Potter]

_It's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

The young unicorn pony was now walking down the dirt road with the golden book in his dark gray saddlebag. He was pumped about what he just read and was going to find out about these Elements of Harmony. Before he could go further, three other unicorn ponies suddenly came up to him.

"There you are, Harry," one red-headed pony stated with a smile, "I told Fred and George you were out by the lake."

"No you didn't, Ron." The twin ponies chorused to their younger brother.

"Anyway, our little sister Ginny is hosting a party tonight in celebration of the first summer day away from school. Wanna come, mate?" Ron questioned as he gave Harry a slight pleading look.

Harry frowned, "Sorry, guys, I have a lot of stuff to catch up on. And you know what Hermione says to late work," the spectacled unicorn pony lied with a cheesy smile, "I'll catch up with you later. Bye!"

Before Ron, Fred, and George could even retort they were on Summer Vacation, Harry galloped past them and headed toward the main building, "Is it just me or is Harry studying a lot more than usual?" Fred questioned his two brothers.

"I think he's turning into another Hermione." George put in his own comment and laughed it off.

"Let's just get home before our mum starts ranting." Ron sighed as he and his brothers started walking in the opposite direction Harry had went.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. Maybe Hermione or one of the professors mentioned it?" Harry whispered to himself as he continued to rush toward his destination.

Normally Harry wasn't always the type to study like this. However, he was also very curious about a lot of things. And hearing about the Elements of Harmony piqued that curiosity. Now his mind was set on trying to figure out about these elements. And since Hermione was away with her parents, he had to figure this out himself.

He ignored Neville and Luna when they tried to say hi to him. The building he was running to was Hogwarts, Dumbledore's school for gifted unicorns and was inside the kingdom of Hoofdon. Harry rushed up the stairs to a tower that was the main library. Inside was a light pink with blue spikes small yet slender baby dragon. She was smiling with her eyes closed and was walking toward the door and had a gift in her claws.

Just as she was near the door, it flew open; causing her to go flying back, "Ow!" she gave a cry when she landed on the floor.

"Bell! Bell!" Harry shouted as he rushed inside and glanced down to where Bell had fallen, "Bell? Oh there you are," Ignoring that she could be hurt or something, Harry rushed up the stairs to the main part of the library, "Quick, I want you to find me that old copy of "Predictions and Prophecies"," He then glanced over at Bell who was following him and had the gift poking through her small tail, "What's that?" Harry questioned at the ruined gift.

"Well, it was a gift for Ginny, but- " Bell started as she took the gift from her tail and a teddy bear fell from the ruined wrappings.

"Come on, Bell," Harry scoffed as he started looking through a pile of books, "We don't have time for party right now."

"But we're on summer break, remember?" Bell retorted with a pout.

Harry ignored her comment before he lit his horn up with a light green glow and started to have more books from too high to reach shelves come flying down toward him. "No. No. No. No, no, no," Harry stated as he looked at each title and none of the books he was meditating were the ones he wanted, "Ugh. Bell!" he stated in frustration.

"It's over here." Bell called quickly for she knew about Harry's short temper.

She was on a ladder that was leaning up against one the tall bookshelves and had found the book Harry told her to find.

Harry used his magic to bring the book, and Bell who was still clutching the book, toward him, "Thanks," Harry made the other books he had floating in the air fall to the floor and he walked over to a table to look through the book; Bell meanwhile pouted as she started to pick up the books, "Elements, Elements, E, E, E..." Harry mumbled as he used his magic to flip through the pages of the book and finally found it, "Aha! 'Elements of Harmony, see: Stallion in the Moon?'"

"Stallion in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Bell pointed out as she was once again on a ladder to put away the books Harry left on the floor.

Once again, ignoring Bell's comment, Harry flipped through the pages again, "Stallion, Stallion, a-ha!" Harry stated with a smile as he got to the page and started to read, "'The Stallion in the Moon: myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Caricatury, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape and he will bring about nighttime eternal.'" Harry gasped as he stopped reading before turning to Bell, "Bell, do you know what this means?"

"No," Bell sighed before she lost her footing on the ladder and started to fall, "Whoa!" she landed right on Harry who was using his magic to hold a quill and a parchment.

"Take a note, please. To the professor." The British Unicorn stated business like as Bell took the quill and parchment.

"Ok then." The slim baby dragon stated as she got on the floor and paused to write down what Harry was about to say.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore. My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover, that we're on the precipice of disaster..." Harry started as he walked over to the large window the overlooked Hoofdon's beautiful lawn.

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." Bell tried to think of how to spell the word precipice and she glanced over at Harry for help.

"How about threshold?" Harry inquired, hoping that word was easier for Bell to spell.

"Thre..." Bell tried to echo but once again a blank look was across her face.

"Uh, brink?" Harry questioned but Bell still couldn't think of how to spell the next word; losing his patience, Harry finally said, "Ugh! That something really bad is about to happen." Bell nodded and started to write again before Harry continued, "For you see, the mythical Stallion in the Moon is in fact Night Stall Moon and he's about to return to Caricatury and bring with him eternal night. Something has to be done to make sure this horrible prophecy doesn't come true. I await your speedy response. Your faithful student, Harry Potter."

"Harry. Potter. Got it." Bell announced as she finished the letter.

"That's good. Now send it." Harry nodded as he continued to stare out the window.

"Wait, you mean now?" Bell questioned with a frown.

"Yes." Harry stated as he glanced over his shoulder to give Bell a look.

"Uh, I don't know, Harry. Professor Dumbledore is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, and it's like the day after tomorrow." Bell explained before Harry came up to her.

"That's just it, Bell. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration," Harry answered as he glanced back out the window toward the sky and he turned back to Bell with a serious look, "It's imperative that the professor is told right away."

Bell frowned and tried to think of how to spell the word imperative, "Impera... impera..."

"Important!" Harry shouted in frustration, which caused Bell to fall back.

"Okay, okay," Bell moaned before she rolled up the parchment, took a deep breath, and let out her dragon yellow breath upon the scroll which evaporated and flew out of another open window, "There! It's on its way, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

Harry scoffed at Bell's comment, "Pfft, I'm not worried, Bell. The professor has always trusted me. In all the years he's been my mentor, he's never once quailed me," he put in his own comment; Bell gasped as she burped and another scroll came out of her mouth and Harry smiled, "See? I knew he would want to take action."

Bell cleared throat before she started unrolled the scroll and started reading, "Dear Harry Potter, you know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely-" Harry nodded with approval, "But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books."

Harry gasped in shock from those words.

The next day, Harry found himself and Bell flying through the air on a chariot carried by a couple of Royal Pegasus guards. He wasn't amused and Bell right now was reading off the letter some more,

"Dear Harry. There is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location and capital of Caricatury, Trotville, and I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends."

Harry groaned as he buried his face in his arms as Bell rolled up the parchment, "Great…" the young unicorn stated.

"Look on the bright side, Harry. The professor arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Harry thought his over and slowly smiled, "Actually it does. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library and find some proof of Night Stall Moon's return." He stated as the Guards and the chariot started to lower toward a small yet comfortable and well-kept town.

"Yeah but…when will you make friends, like the Professor said?" Bell questioned with a frown.

"What he said to do is check on preparations. I am his student and I'll do that with no problem, but the fate of Caricatury does not rest on me making friends," Harry answered before the Guards landed on the ground, "Thank you, sirs." Harry nodded his head to the two white Pegasus guards, who nodded their heads.

Harry and Bell got out of the chariot and as the Guards started to fly off, Bell stated, "Maybe the ponies in Trotville have interesting things to talk about?" One Earth pony about 13 with a bright red body with black and green highlighted mane and tail and a yellow flame cutie mark came riding up to them on a skateboard and he paused when he came up to Harry and Bell, "Come on, Harry. Just try." Bell urged the young unicorn.

Harry thought that Bell did have a point and decided to try, "Uh... Hello?"

The response he got wasn't what he expected. The red Earth pony gave out a gasp and then got back on the skateboard before he zoomed past Harry to who knows where. Harry and Bell stared after him before the gray/blue unicorn rolled his green eyes,

"Well that was interesting all right, I have to admit. Let's move on." He stated before he started walking off with Bell sighing.

"Ron and his brothers are right. He is starting to act like Hermione." She mumbled to herself.

A short time later, Harry and Bell walked outside of Trotville toward a ranch that held crops of all kinds of fruits and vegetables, but mostly apples. Bell took out the letter Dumbledore had written to Harry and started to go over it again.

"Summer Sun Celebration, Official Overseer's Checklist: Number one: banquet preparations, Durante Ranch." Bell stated as she and Harry came to the entrance to the ranch.

Harry and Bell stopped when they heard a boy's voice shout out, "YEE-HAW!"

They both turned to see a 14 year old dark purple and powerful looking Earth pony with lavender eyes, black mane and tail and a gold sheriff star cutie mark go running toward a tree. He then turned sharply and used his hind hooves to slam against the tree and apples fell from the tree into the waiting empty baskets underneath. After the apples had landed, the purple pony smirked proudly while placing one front hoof in front of the other and he stood tall since he was satisfied of what he did.

Harry sighed and he was unsure if he wanted to even meet this pony, "Let's get this over with," He mumbled to Bell before he and the baby dragon walked toward the purple pony, "Good afternoon. My name is Harry Potter." Harry started and found his right hoof being shaken rapidly by the purple pony.

"Well, howdy, Harry. A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Mitch Durante. We here at Durante Ranch sure do like makin' new friends." Mitch had a Southern accent as he introduced himself as he continued to shake Harry's hoof very fast.

"F-f-f-f-friends? A-a-a-a-actually, I-I-I-I-" Harry stuttered; Mitch sure was strong.

Mitch finally let go of Harry's hoof and he stood back slightly, "So, what can I do you for?" he questioned with a smile.

Harry's hoof was still shaking rapidly as if Mitch never let go. Bell grabbed Harry's hoof to make it stop before she started to giggle. Harry gave his baby dragon a sharp glare before he turned back to Mitch. He cleared his cleared his throat to retain his business attitude,

"Well, I'm here to oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Harry questioned to Mitch.

"Ya bet we are," Mitch nodded with a proud smile before he added, "Would you care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take-" He was cut off when Mitch zoomed off, "-too long."

Mitch started ringing a triangle before he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Soup's on, everypony!"

Harry and Bell turned when they heard the sound of approaching hooves. Before either could even move, a group of ponies pushed the two forward. In a second, Harry and Bell, both feeling dizzy, found themselves sitting at a table underneath a couple of trees. Trying to get their bearings in order, Mitch suddenly popped up beside them.

"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Durante family?" Mitch questioned as he held out a hoof to all his many family members.

Harry blinked and tried to think of a way to get out of this without sounding like a jerk, "Thanks, but I really need to hurry..." he started but he was cut short when an apple pie was shoved in his face by a dark blonde mane and tail and dark red Earth pony.

Mitch started to name off his family members as each gave a sample of their prepared food, "This here's my mom Tara, grandpa Mario, grandma Miguela, grandpa Carlito, grandma Valerie, Aunt Diana, Aunt Winifred, Uncle Carlos..." he took a quick breather before he went on to the last remaining family members, "Jocelyn, Nate, aaaand…" Mitch paused again as he shoved an apple in Harry's mouth, "My dad Emmiel Durante who owns this whole place," He pointed to a sleeping dark blue powerful looking Earth pony, "Up and at 'em Dad, we got guests."

Emmiel yawned as he got up from his chair and started forward, "I'm comin', son." He stated in thicker Southern accent then Mitch's own.

"Why, I'd say they're already part of the family." Mitch stated with a bright smile as he placed a hoof on Harry's shoulder.

However, Harry spat out the apple Mitch shoved in his mouth and he started laughing nervously as he got out of Mitch's comforting hoof, "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so I guess we better get going." He finally stated and he wanted to make his motivation clear.

However, he heard a small boy's voice ask, "Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Harry glanced down at the light purple with a dark brown mane and tail Earth colt; it was Nate and he was giving Harry a pleading look that made Harry feel even guilty for even stating of leaving.

"Sorry, but we have a lot to do." Harry tried to reason with the little colt and he heard all the Durante family moan in disappoint; now feeling even guiltier, the British unicorn finally gave in and said in a monotone, "Fine."

The Durante family started cheering with joy. Very soon, Harry and Bell left the ranch and walked back into Trotville. Bell was going over the checklist again as Harry walked behind her, "Food's all taken care of. Next is weather." She announced as Harry's stomach let out a groan.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie." The young unicorn pointed out with a moan.

Bell shrugged before she started scanning the blue skies, "Hm... There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Danny Fenton clearing the clouds." She stated.

Harry too glanced up at the skies and scowled when he saw a bunch of clouds scattered about, "Well, he's not doing a very good job, is he?" The unicorn questioned as he gave Bell a look.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something blue and black slammed right into Harry. They both landed in a muddy puddle. A 14-year-old sky blue Pegasus pony with raven black spiky mane and tail with icy blue eyes and a red and white rocket cutie mark was the one who rammed into Harry. He slowly got up and started laughing nervously when he realized what he just did.

"Uh, excuse me, man," he stated and laughed again as Harry glared up at him, "Really sorry about that, dude. I can be a bit of klutz. Let me help you."

The blue Pegasus flew off as Harry slowly sat up on his hindquarters. With Bell looking on, the Pegasus came back with a dark cloud. The young blue Pegasus then got on the cloud and started to jump on it multiple times. Rain poured down upon Harry, leaving the unimpressed unicorn drenched. The blue Pegasus started laughing again,

"Oops. I guess I overdid it. Sorry," He then started to ponder on what else he could do to help, "Um, uh, how about this?" Harry gasped as the blue Pegasus flew down and started to zoom around him at an amazing speed, "My very own patented Phantom Dry," the blue Pegasus stated before he finally stopped and landed on the ground, "You don't have to thank me, dude, it was no problem."

He stopped when he saw that Harry's mane and tail was blown back and looked even messier and ridiculous then it usually does. The young Pegasus tried to keep in his laugh, but he finally let out and fell to the ground in delight mirth. Bell too thought Harry looked funny and started to laugh as well.

Harry wasn't amused and he gave them both a glare before he said, "Let me guess, you're Danny Fenton."

Hearing his name, Danny got up, "Yep that's me," he nodded with a smile before he flew into the air and came over to Harry, "Why? You've heard of me?"

Harry glared even more before he answered, "I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear," Danny backed up slightly before Harry gave a deep sigh, "I'm Harry Potter and the Professor sent me to check on the weather."

Danny blinked before he flew onto a cloud and laid on it, "Ok that's cool. But that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing, dude." Danny said with a smile.

Harry stared up at him with confusion before questioning, "Practicing for what?"

Danny sat up in his cloud to smile down at Harry, "The Spacebolts, duh," He pointed off in a direction and Harry turned to see a poster that showed a few Pegasus ponies standing proudly, "They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show them what I got since I want to be an astronaut." Danny finished as he made a circle in air before he landed back on the cloud.

Harry turned back to Danny, "The Spacebolts?"

"Yep." Danny nodded.

"The most talented flyer astronaut ponies in all of Caricatury?"

"That's them."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head before he stated, "Give me a break," Danny frowned before Harry continued, "They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Danny wasn't impressed with Harry's comment before he stated, "Hey. I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat, dude."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Harry dared with a smirk.

Danny gave him a glare back. Finally, the blue Pegasus zoomed off his cloud and started and rapidly took out the clouds. He was going so fast; he was a blue and black blur. Harry and Bell gaped as the sky soon became cloudless in a matter of seconds.

Danny grunted as he took out the last cloud and slowly landed on the ground near Harry and Bell, "What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. Even though I'm not good at math, I'd never leave Trotville hanging," Danny pointed out as Harry was still dumbfounded which caused the blue Pegasus to laugh warmly, "You should see the look on your face," Danny flew into the air and started to circle around Harry as Bell snapped out of her trance first, "You're pretty cool, Harry. I can't wait to hang out some more. See ya!"

With that, Danny turned and zoomed off. Harry shook his head as Bell stared after the blue Pegasus before turning to Harry, "Wow. He's amazing!" she started laughing again when she saw Harry's ridiculous hair and Harry, feeling very irritated, started marching off to the main building which was Town Hall, "Wait. Your hair is messy anyway, so what's the big deal?"

Inside the main building of Trotville, Bell took out her list again and started to go over it, "Decorations," she said and then added in a dreamy tone, "Handsome…"

Harry stared at the decorations the room displayed and he was impressed of how it looked, "Great. The decor is coming along nicely. This should be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Although handsome is a strange way to describe this place." Harry pointed out.

Bell gave Harry a look, "Not the décor," the young dragon then pointed in front of her and added once again in her dreamy voice, "Him."

Harry looked to see a very handsome 20-year-old ruby red Unicorn pony with blonde mane and tail, light blue eyes, and a red and yellow lightning bolt cutie mark on his flank. He appeared to be going through a bunch of ribbons while using his horn that glowed light yellow.

"Nope. No," he said with a frown, "No way. Heck no."

Bell stared at the handsome unicorn with hearts popping around her head and in her own eyes, "How are my spines?" she questioned self-consciously to Harry and she started to run her claws around her spines, "Are they straight? Clean?"

Harry rolled his eyes before he walked up to the other Unicorn, "Hello." He greeted.

"Just give me a moment, please. I'm 'in the zone' as everyone says," the Unicorn stated as he finally came across a red ribbon, "Wait, that one works. Good not only at racing but coming up with some cool designs. Lightning McQueen you did it again. Ka-chow!" he laughed before finally turning his attention to Harry, "Now, how can I help youuuuaAARGH! Great Doc Hudson! What the heck happened to you?"

Harry stared and realized what Lightning was referring to, "You mean my mane? It's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair." The younger Unicorn stated with a weak laugh as Lightning stared at him.

"Out of my hair? Heck what about your hair?" Lightning suddenly rushed to Harry and started to push him out of Town Hall.

"Wait, where are we going?" Harry questioned and was feeling nervous on where the older Unicorn was leading him.

Bell smiled dreamily at Lightning and followed after the two Unicorn ponies. Pretty soon, Lightning had Harry in his own personal shop; McQueen's Shop. As of now, Lightning not only fixed up Harry's hair to be…well, like it usually was, but he was also having him try on different suits.

"No. No. Uh-uh. Too stupid. Too weird. Too flashy. Eh, not flashy enough. Don't like it. Yikes, seriously hate it," Lightning commented about each suit he had Harry wear before he finally had him settled on a dark blue suit, "Ok, you were going to tell me where you're from."

Lightning started to tighten the tie on Harry's throat. He was pulling so hard it was keeping Harry from speaking clearly, "I've…been... sent... from Hoofdon... to—"

Hearing the word Hoofdon, Lightning let go of the tie and Harry went flying back against the wall, "Huh? Did you say Hoofdon? Dude I'm freaking jealous! The lifestyle, racing, and styles over there!" the red Unicorn stated as Harry frowned and Bell started dreamily up at Lightning, "I have always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it," Lightning suddenly put his hoof around Harry's shoulder, "We're gonna be best buds. Just wait and see," suddenly, Lightning noticed what kind of a tie Harry was wearing, "Emerald? What the heck was I thinking? That's not your jewel. Don't worry; I'll get some rubies."

As Lightning rushed off, Harry started for the exit while he tried to take off the suit, "Let's get out of here before he decides to dye my coat a new color."

Bell sighed dreamily and still had that look on her face as she was riding on Harry's back. The two were now outside in the park of Trotville and Bell stated, "Lightning McQueen. Wasn't he wonderful?"

Harry was now losing most of his patience and scoffed, "Focus, missy. What's next on the list?"

Regaining her business stance, Bell stated, "Oh right. Music. It's the last one."

Harry stopped when he and Bell heard the sound of sweet melody coming from not too far away. The Unicorn and dragon rushed to the bushes and peeked through to see a few birds singing the sweet song. In front of them was small dark blue Pegasus pony colt with strange hair. His mane was black with magenta rims that formed in the shape of a star behind his head and he had blonde bangs hanging over his face. His tail was also black with magenta rims however it didn't have any blonde rims. And he had three brown cards for a cutie mark on his flank.

Not knowing he was being watched, the young Pegasus colt was helping the birds sing. All were doing nicely except for one. He cheeped harshly and the Pegasus cringed from the sound. He frowned before he stopped the music by stating,

"Oh boy. Um, stop, please, everyone," the Pegasus flew up to the off key bird and said gently, "Um, excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a little bit off, ok?" he flew back to his position in front of the tree and added, "Now, follow me, please. A one. A two. A one-two-three—"

"Hello!" Harry's loud clear voice suddenly cut off the Pegasus's statement and the birds to scatter away.

"Yikes!" The dark blue small colt cried out before turning to see Harry.

"Oh, sorry about that, mate. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding really nice," Harry stated with a smile as the Pegasus pony landed in front of him; a long uncomfortable silence fell upon them before Harry tried to break it, "I'm Harry Potter," he smiled at the small colt and noticed his eyes were large and violet, "What's your name, mate?"

The violet-eyed colt frowned as he turned his head away, "Um..." and he mumbled, "I'm Yugi Muto."

Harry frowned slightly before he asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Uh..." Once again, Yugi mumbled, "My name is Yugi Muto."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Yugi blinked and only mumbled something before he once again turned his head away causing his long blonde bangs to cover half his face. Harry can feel the awkward around him and took notice of the birds coming back.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work." Harry stated with a cheesy smile; Yugi only blinked and the Unicorn pony started to back away, "Ok then…" he turned to Bell, who came out of the bushes toward him, "Guess that was easy."

Yugi was looking through his bangs and took noticed of Bell. Suddenly, his timid side disappeared as he gave a cry, "A baby dragon!" he rushed over and shoved Harry to the side and the Pegasus colt continued, "I've never seen a baby dragon before. Awe she's so cute."

Bell smiled over at very aggravated Harry, "Well, check this out." She stated before she gave Yugi a smile.

"Wow, she talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so totally awesome. I don't even know what to say." Yugi stated with a bright smile before Bell suddenly glowed green, was picked up and placed firmly upon Harry's back.

"Awesome sure. Well, we godda get going." Harry stated with tight patience before he started walking off.

However much to Harry's frustration, Yugi started following, "Wait, wait. What's her name?"

"I'm Bell." Bell answered to sweet dark blue Pegasus colt.

"Hi, Bell. I'm Yugi Muto. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" Yugi questioned politely.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" Bell asked.

"Everything please!" Yugi answered with a gentle smile.

Harry groaned. Just when he thought this was going to be easy, it had turned into a nightmare. "Well, I started out as a cute little pink-and-blue egg." Bell began; after much talking with Yugi eagerly listening and Harry fuming, Bell finished, "And that's the story of my whole entire life. Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Yup! That would be great!" Yugi nodded before Harry suddenly turned around.

"I am really sorry to have to cut the conversation short…" the bespectacled Unicorn stated with a forced smile on his face and he didn't look sorry he cut off the conversation, "But wow we got here real fast, huh?" The group was now in front of a library that happened to be a very large tree, "This is where I'm staying while in Trotville, and my poor baby dragon needs her sleep."

Hearing this, Bell tried to retort, "No I don't—" she was cut off when Harry had her fall off his back and onto the ground.

"Awww, wook at that," Harry stated talking in out of character baby voice as Bell glared up at him, "She's so sweepy, she can't even keep her wittle bawance."

Suddenly, Yugi flew over and picked up Bell and cradled her in his arms like a baby, "Poor Bell. She has to get into bed."

He flew into the library. Harry rolled his eyes before he zoomed in after him. Harry then pushed Yugi out of the library and said,

"Thanks for that. We'll get right on that. Goodnight." And then he rudely slammed the door in Yugi's face.

Bell was not impressed with Harry's attitude; especially to that gentle Pegasus colt, "Huh. Rude to him much?" she questioned while folding her arms.

Carefully walking toward Bell since the whole place was completely dark, Harry sighed apologetic, "Sorry, Bell, but I have to convince the Professor that Night Stall Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can figure out this whole thing without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time," he explained before he shifted his green eyes about, "Now where's the light?"

Suddenly, the lights came on and Harry blinked in surprise to see a whole crowd of ponies in the room with him. He gasped when they all cried out,

"SURPRISE!"

Harry finally moaned and wondered if he was ever going to catch a break.

"Surprise!" a male voice shouted that caused Harry to glance over and see the exact same Asian red Earth pony that was skateboarding earlier, "Yo. I'm Jake Long and I threw this party just for you. Were you surprised, were you? Bet ya were weren't ya?"

"Very surprised," Harry admitted before he added very annoyed, "Libraries are supposed to be quiet."

Jake started laughing, "Now that's stupid, dog. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, boring!" Harry rolled his eyes and started walking toward a table while Jake followed him, "You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, yo what up, and I was all, say whut, remember? And I was like man I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony, and I mean every pony in Trotville," Jake babbled on as Harry groaned and started to pour what seemed like juice in a cup, "And if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be down and lonely, and that made me down in the dumps, and I had an idea, and that's why I went like say whut. And I threw this super out of town totally awesome welcome party and invite everyone in Trotville." Jake stated as Mitch, Danny, Yugi, and Lightning came up, "Check it out, huh? And now you have lots of dudes to hang with!"

Harry started to drink the cup when he gasped. He turned as his face started to turn red. The ponies frowned in concern.

"Are you alright, Harry boy?" Mitch questioned.

Harry shook his head and with tears flowing from his green eyes, he zoomed upstairs. "Check it out. He's so happy, he's crying." Jake laughed.

Bell frowned before she took the bottle Harry had drunk from and saw what made Harry run off like that, "Hot sauce?"

Jake suddenly poured some hot sauce onto a cup cake and gulped it down. The other ponies stared and Jake took notice of this before he shrugged and stated,

"What? I'm part dragon so it's good!"

Later, Harry was upstairs in his new bedroom and trying to get some sleep. However, he can hear pop music coming from downstairs and he removed the pillow to glance at the clock. He groaned seeing it was like 4 am! How can anypony party this long?

Harry turned when he heard the door open. It was Bell and she was wearing a party hat, "Hey Harry! Jake is starting Pin The Tail on the Pony. Wanna play?" she questioned.

"No!" Harry shouted in frustration before he went on, "All the ponies in this town are downright crazy! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the Professor raise the sun," Bell explained as Harry rolled his eyes, "You really should lighten up Harry. It's just a party.

"_You really should lighten up, Harry. It's just a party_." Harry mocked in a high pitch voice as Bell left the room; the Unicorn pony fell on his back as he glared up at the ceiling and mumbled to himself, "I thought I would have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, how stupid of me, all this ludicrous friend-making has kept me from it!" Harry tried to sleep, but he noticed the night sky out of his window; putting his glasses back on and putting the book toward him, he repeated, "Legend has it that in the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in his escape and she will bring about everlasting night," he sighed as he put the book down and stared up at the moon, "I hope the Professor was right. I hope it really is just an old pony tale."

The door opened again and Harry turned to see Bell, "Come on, Harry! It's time to watch the sun rise!"

Much later, all the ponies in Trotville were inside Town Hall. Jake came up to Harry and started to speak, "Awe man, isn't this exciting? Are you pumped, 'cause I'm pumped, I've never been this pumped, well, except for that time that I saw you walking into town and I went say whut but I mean really, who can top that, dog?"

Harry shook his head before he shifted his attention to the front. Yugi had the birds play the fanfare and walking out on the small stage was the rulers of Trotville and their deputy mayor. One of the rulers was a male Alicorn who had similar looks to Yugi. Only he was much taller, more powerful looking, and had a determined look on his face. He had sharp darker violet eyes and mane and tail were even spikier. And his tail had blonde rims just like his mane. He was dark purple and wore royal gold things. And his cutie mark was an upside down pyramid pendent with a golden eye. He was known as Pharaoh Atem.

His lovely wife, Queen Bast, was a beautiful dark red Unicorn pony with gentle green eyes and she had dark aqua long mane and tail. She too wore royal gold things to show she too was a ruler. Her cutie mark was a short gold staff with an eye as well. The deputy mayor was a pretty pink and blonde mane and tail Unicorn pony. Her cutie mark was a pen and pieces of paper. She wore glasses and her name was Calico Briggs. But everyone called her Callie.

After the fanfare, Atem spoke up in a deep voice, "Fillies and gentlecolts, as the rulers of Trotville, it is our great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration."

The ponies started to cheer and died down as Bast spoke up next in her gentle yet strong voice, "In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year."

Harry frowned as he glanced up at the moon and saw the four stars now on the moon. He silently gulped when he saw the moon glow for a second and the dark form on the moon disappeared. He managed to turn his gaze back to the rulers and deputy mayor as Atem spoke up again,

And now, it is our great honor to introduce to you the powerful wizard of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Caricatury that my wife and I rule—"

Yugi glanced at his birds and whispered, "Ready?"

Atem then finished, "Professor Dumbledore!"

The birds sang the fanfare as Lightning pulled on the curtain to the balcony that was supposed to have the Professor. However, when the light fell on the balcony, no one was there. Lightning stared in surprise as everyone else started to whisper in concern.

"This can't be good." Harry whispered for he knew the real reason as to why the Professor wasn't there.

"Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." Callie stated as she turned her green eyes to Atem and Bast who looked just as confused and concerned as her.

Jake, not taking the thing as seriously as the others, stated, "I get it. I bet it's one of those hide and take a guess games the Professor is pulling on us. Is he hiding?" Jake started to glance around.

Lightning came back from his small search of the balcony and announced, "He's gone."

The crowd gasped before Jake smirked over at Harry, "Whoa, he's good." Suddenly, Jake gave a cry while the other ponies too shouted out.

On the balcony, a dark smoke appeared and grew larger. Harry blinked before he frowned and lowered himself slightly. He knew just who this was. "Oh great. Night Stall Moon!" and indeed, a black evil Alicorn stallion wearing dark armor appeared.

Bell fainted in fright as the ponies stared up in shock and fear, "Why, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Night Stall stated with an evil grin.

"What did you do with our Professor?" Mitch questioned before he tried to run toward the balcony, however Danny managed to grab a hold of Mitch's tail and hold him back.

"Hold on there, Mitch!" Danny stated as he kept his hooves firmly on the floor and spanned out his wings just in case.

Night Stall chuckled before he questioned, "Why, am I not magician enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Jake, trying to lighten the frighten mood stated, "Guessing game? Man I can do that! Hokey Smokes! How about King Lame? No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" Jake suddenly stopped when Danny angrily shoved an apple into the red pony's mouth.

Night Stall glared over at Yugi, who was really frightened by the evil Alicorn, "Does my magician status no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" he questioned as he hovered over the poor dark blue Pegasus pony, who started to shiver in fright; Night Stall then glared at Lightning, "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did, and I know who you are," Harry suddenly spoke up as Night Stall turned his attention to the bespectacled Unicorn, "You're the Stallion in the Moon. Night Stall Moon."

The crowd gasped as Night Stall leered down at Harry, "Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." He stated with an evil smirk.

"You're here to... to..." Harry gulped for he couldn't go on.

Night Stall Moon started laughing evilly again before he went on, "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" The evil Alicorn started laughing as the ponies shivered in fear.

Harry bit his lower lip and wondered on what to do now.

To be continued…


	2. Friendship is Magic EP 1 part 2

Previously…

"Elements of Harmony, see: Stallion in the Moon?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"But that's just an old ponies' tale." Bell pointed out.

"He will bring about nighttime eternal," Harry went on before adding, "It's imperative that the professor is told right away."

As Bell burped up a letter, Harry smiled before stating, "See? I knew he would want to take action."

During the ride to Trotville, Bell was reading the letter to an annoyed Harry, "Dear Harry. There is more to a young pony's life than studying. Make some friends."

Jake gasped as Harry and Bell looked on in shock.

"All the ponies in this town are crazy!" Harry cried out in frustration to Bell.

"I hope the Professor was right." Harry mumbled as he stared up at the bright moon that held a distinct shape.

"He's gone." Lightning stated as he stared at the empty balcony.

"Oh great. Night Stall Moon!" Harry stated quietly as he stared up at the balcony that held an evil Alicorn.

Night Stall Moon continued to laugh evilly as a storm raged behind him.

* * *

><p><em>My Little Pony, My Little Pony <em>

_Ahh ahh ahh ahhh…_

[Harry Potter]

_(My Little Pony) _

_I used to wonder what friendship could be _

_(My Little Pony) _

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

[Danny Fenton]

_Big adventure _

[Jake Long]

_Tons of fun, yo _

[Lightning McQueen]

_A golden heart _

[Mitch Durante]

_Faithful and strong _

[Yugi Muto]

_Sharing kindness _

[Harry Potter]

_It's an easy feat _

_And magic makes it all complete _

_You have my little ponies _

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

* * *

><p>Now, we come to see Night Stall Moon still cackling like there is no tomorrow. All the ponies shivered in fear. However, Atem wasn't going to stand for this. Standing protectively in front of his wife and deputy mayor, he cried out in anger,<p>

"Seize him! Only he knows where the Professor is!"

The guards flew up as fast they could toward the evil Alicorn. However, he ceased his laughing upon seeing the guards fly toward him. He only sneered as he spread out his wings.

"Stand back, you fools!" he cried out as lightning came from the large cloud behind him and zapped the Pegasus guards away.

Laughing once more, he turned into a black smoke and flew right out of town hall. A few ponies ducked out of the way. Finally getting free of Danny, Mitch rushed outside and cried out,

"Ya'll come back here!" However, the smoke disappeared and Mitch started to pant as he stopped in his tracks and took a hold of the situation, "Nighttime? Forever?" he heard galloping and glanced over his shoulder to see Harry rush off in the opposite direction, "Now where's he going?"

Very soon, Harry put Bell into her small bed. She tried to sit up and stated, "We gotta stop Night Stall!" she drifted off to sleep again before Harry placed a blanket over her.

"You've been up all night, Bell. You are a baby dragon after all." The bespectacled Unicorn pony pointed out with a smile as he rubbed Bell's head and then walked downstairs.

Now very serious, Harry started to rampage through the library. He was frantic and was hoping he can find out how to stop Night Stall Moon. He really wished Hermione was here right now. She would have the answer right now.

"Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop the Night Stall Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" he questioned as he used his magic to go through a lot of books.

Without warning, Harry found himself staring into the dark lavender eyes of Mitch Durante, "And just what are the Elements of Harmony?" the Southern accent pony question, wary written all over his face before he questioned further, "And how did you know about Night Stall Moon, huh? You some kinda spy?"

Harry gulped before Mitch suddenly was pulled away from him. It was Danny along with Yugi, Jake, and Lightning. After pulling Mitch away by the tail, Danny let go and stated,

"Ease up, dude. I really doubt he's a spy. But he seems to know what's going on," Danny turned his icy blue eyes toward Harry and asked further directly toward him, "Don't you, Harry?"

Harry stared at each colt's face before he sighed and finally answered, "I read all about the prediction of Night StallMoon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop him," he then turned his green eyes out the window to the moon, "But I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"

Suddenly, Jake's voice stated, "'The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide.'"

Harry rushed over and pushed Jake out of the way and indeed saw the guide right on the shelf, "How did you find that?" the Unicorn questioned to the red Earth pony.

"It was under "E"! Duh!" Jake answered with a laugh.

"Ah," Harry stated rolling his eyes before he opened the book and began to read, "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the wizard brothers," Unknown to the group, a black smoke was watching from the window, "It is located in what is now—"

Harry shivered slightly before he and the others finished, "The Everfree Forest!"

The group found themselves on the outskirts of the large strange forest. For a moment, no pony made a move. They all pondered if they should really go in there. Finally, making up his mind, Jake started forward,

"Well all right then. Let's get down to it!"

"Now hold it right there," Harry stated sternly and Jake halted, "Look, I appreciate you all trying to help, but I'd better if I did this on my own."

The others shook their heads before Mitch stated, "Pfft. No way, Harry boy. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone," he started forward with the other colts following, "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple."

"Especially if there's candy apples in there, yo," Jake stated and glanced back to see Harry giving him a strange look, "What? Those things are good."

Jake followed after the others, leaving Harry behind. The gray blue Unicorn wanted to retort, however it was no use arguing now. He sighed as he shook his head and rushed to catch the others. As the night sky stars twinkled, Harry finally managed to break the uneasy silence by asking,

"So none of you have been in here before?"

Lightning scoffed as he turned his light blue eyes around the crooked trees and looming shadows that seemed to stare at them, "You kidding? Why the heck would we ever wanna go in here? Just look at it - its not a nice place to be in."

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Caricatury." Mitch added his own thought, as the group was unaware of the black smoke following them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned as the black smoke went inside the cliff the group was no on top of.

Feeling very mischievous, Danny started to speak in a spooky voice, "Nopony knows. You know why?"

Mitch rolled his eyes as he and Harry stared at the sky blue Pegasus slinking toward Jake, Lightning, and Yugi, "Danny, quit it." The purple Earth pony warned.

Danny ignored him before he continued, "Cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT!"

As if on cue, the cliff crumbled and all the ponies began to slide down the side of the cliff toward a ledge. Well, Danny and Yugi being Pegasus ponies simply flew up in the air. However their friends were in danger.

"Suffering spooks! Yugi, quick buddy!" Danny stated as he zoomed down.

"Oh my gosh…" Yugi mumbled as he followed after the other Pegasus.

The others continue to cry out in terror. Danny managed to grab Jake just in time while Yugi slowed Lightning down by grabbing his tail. Mitch thought quickly and grabbed a hold of a dead branch on the side of the cliff and put a stop to his sliding down. Harry wasn't so lucky. He was now near the edge and he managed to slow down by digging his hooves into the side. He wasn't sure how long he would stay like that.

Mitch seeing Harry in trouble let go of the branch and started down, "Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" he cried and put his front hooves in front of him for Harry to grab on to.

Harry felt slightly afraid and asked, "Mitch, what do I do?"

Mitch stared at Harry and shifted his lavender eyes about before he finally glanced back down the gray blue Unicorn and answered him something pretty outrageous, "Let go."

"Are you crazy?" Harry shouted as he gave the purple Earth pony a look.

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Mitch assured his friend.

"That's not true!" Harry retorted at his wit's end.

"Now listen here," Mitch answered gentle yet firmly, "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe. I promise."

Harry watched as Mitch gave him a reassuring smile. For some reason, he believed him. With no choice, Harry did as he was told. He let go of Mitch's hooves and fell over the ledge. He closed his eyes as he started to scream when he felt two pairs of hooves catch him, causing him to cease falling. He opened his eyes again to see Danny and Yugi had caught him. He sighed with relief when he gave a cry of alarm when the side Yugi was holding went down suddenly.

"Sorry guys. I'm not used to holding this much weight before." Yugi admitted with a bashful smile as he managed to get a hold of himself.

Harry didn't seem care. He only smiled as he watched Mitch jump down the cliff using the ledges that stuck out of the side. Lightning and Jake already on the ground safe waited patiently for the others to arrive. The same black smoke that had caused the cliff to crumble zoomed by the colts and flew off. It went to a dark figure and it roared angrily.

After Mitch got down and Danny and Yugi had Harry on the ground, the group continued on their journey. Danny couldn't help but feel pumped from having to come to the rescue. He started going over what had happened, much to Harry's annoyance.

"And once Jake and Lightning were saved, Yugi and I rushed over and caught you right in the nick of time. Right Yugi?" Danny turned his gaze back toward Yugi who only smiled back.

"Ok Danny, I think we all get it because I was there," Harry finally stated before he went on, "And I'm very thankful, but we gotta—" he was cut off when something large appeared in front of the group, "A manticore!" The manticore roared as it lifted up its paws, "We have to figure out a way to get past him!"

Yugi stared with a frown before Lightning rushed over. The manticore roared and tried to swipe at the red Unicorn. However, he was too quick and simply dodged the attack. Then Lightning turned and kicked the manticore straight in the chest, which caused the monster to roar in pain.

"Ha! Take that, you moron! Ka-chow!" Lightning stated in triumphant; however the manticore simply roared right in Lightning's face that caused his blonde mane to go flying back, "Awe man, my hair!"

Seeing the manticore about to open its mouth, Lightning dashed away while Yugi tried to state, "Wait."

The manticore ran after Lightning, but it stopped when it felt something heavy fall on its head. It glanced up in confusion to see Mitch perched on top of it. The purple Earth pony smirked as the manticore tried to throw him off,

"YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie!" Mitch stated as he held on like he was riding a bull.

"Wait." Yugi once again tried to state.

Finally, the manticore succeeded into throwing Mitch off its back, "Whoa!" The Southern pony cried and as he went past a flying Danny, he stated, "All yours, partner."

"I'm on it, dude," Danny nodded before he flew by Yugi toward the manticore.

"Wait!" Yugi raised his voice up a bit more to be heard, but everyone else still ignored him.

Danny started to fly around the ticked off manticore at a fast pace. It seemed to be working for a minute. That was until the manticore, now up to its wits end, hit Danny with its scorpion tail. Danny gave a cry of both hurt and surprise as he went flying back to the group and landed harshly on the ground.

"Danny!" Harry stated in concern.

"Ugh. I'm fine…" Danny mumbled as he slowly got to his hooves.

Now impatient and angry, Harry and the others glared at the manticore. It glared right back as the group of colts snorted and got ready to charge. Finally, they started to rush toward the monster. All were determined to get to the castle and this manticore wasn't going to stop them. Just when they were nearly upon the manticore, Yugi suddenly rushed in front of them and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"WAIT!"

This caught all the colts by surprised but they obeyed. The group stared at Yugi, before the dark blue Pegasus turned and slowly walked toward the manticore. The monster in turn growled angrily and lifted one of its paws in the air. Yugi however lifted up one of his hooves and said in a gentle voice,

"Hey, take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you," Yugi gave the manticore one of his gentle smiles before the monster blinked and finally put its paw near the Pegasus's face; Yugi now knew what caused the monster to get angry, there was a thorn in its paw, "Oh you poor little thing."

"Little?" Danny echoed as he glanced over at the other colts who too looked confused.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Yugi warned before he grabbed the thorn with his teeth and then quickly pulled it out of the manticore's paw.

The monster roared loudly as all the other colts cried out in fear, "Yugi!"

But surprisingly, the manticore didn't attack Yugi. Instead, it hugged him and started to lick his face and spikey hair. Yugi started to laugh and stated,

"It was no problem. I was only trying to help. You're very welcome."

While the manticore thanked Yugi, Harry, Danny, Mitch, Jake, and Lightning took this opportunity to walk by the pair. Harry however stayed back a bit to wait for Yugi. The manticore finally let go of the dark blue small Pegasus and flew off. Ignoring that his hair looked really weird now, Yugi walked up to Harry.

"I don't get it. How did you know about the thorn?" Harry questioned Yugi.

"I didn't," Yugi admitted as he walked by the bespectacled Unicorn before he continued, "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness."

Harry took in what Yugi said and couldn't help but smile at this thought. He never thought of something like that before. He then rushed off to catch up with Yugi and the others. Meanwhile, the thorn that Yugi had removed from the manticore suddenly transformed into black smoke and it followed after the colts.

The group soon found themselves deeper inside the woods. Lightning frowned and he can feel himself shiver. He hated this place and he wished there was another way of getting out of here. He finally said,

"Ok, really. My eyes need a rest from all this depressing down in the dumps garbage," as if on cue, the whole place became very, very dark, "Well, I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Harry put in his own comment as he tried to be careful where he stepped.

As the others too tried to be careful, they started talking at once. And because of this, they all failed to notice the glowing black smoke follow them and then disappear inside a tree. The tree glowed very strangely.

"Oh wait," Mitch suddenly said as the others stopped talking to hear him out, "I think I stepped in something," The purple Earth pony stated as he lifted his left hoof; Yugi suddenly screamed while Mitch turned to give him a look, "Take it easy. It's just mud."

Mitch turned his head back to the front, and now knew why Yugi had screamed before he gave a cry. The tree in front of him looked downright scary and spooky! All the colts turned their heads to see all the trees leering at them. They all looked ready to pounce on the terrified colts and this caused the ponies to scream in fright. However, they stopped when they heard someone laughing. Confused, Harry, Danny, Yugi, Mitch, and Lightning turned their heads to see Jake laughing at one of the monster looking trees.

"You've got to be kidding. Is that all?" Jake questioned as he made funny faces at the tree and laughed again.

"Jake, what are you doing? Run for it!" Harry warned as he wondered why on Earth was Jake even laughing.

"Oh come on guys, don't you see?" Jake questioned before he broke into a song.

_When I was a little colt and _

_The sun was going down_

"Tell me he's not..." Harry stated looking unimpressed.

_The darkness and the shadows, they _

_Would always make me frown_

"Yep, he is." Lightning nodded in confirmation.

_I'd hide under my pillow _

_From what I thought I saw _

_But my Gramps said that wasn't the way _

_To deal with fears at all_

"Then what is?" Danny cried with a frown.

_He said: Jacob, you gotta stand up tall _

_Learn to face your fears _

_You'll see that they can't hurt you _

_Just laugh to make them disappear _

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

The others gasped when they saw the scary face from the tree disappeared after Jake's laugh. So they joined in laughing as Jake continued to sing.

_So, giggle at the ghostly _

_Guffaw at the grossly _

_Crack up at the creepy _

_Whoop it up with the weepy _

_Chortle at the kooky _

_Snortle at the spooky _

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... _

_HAHAHAHA...heh... _

_LAAAAAAAUUUGH!_

After the song, the monster looking trees have disappeared and Jake and the others fell on the ground. They continued laughing in delight mirth for some time. But they had to get going. Still laughing, the group got up and got out of the woods toward a river. Jake was leading and he stopped suddenly, which caused the others to crowd around him. They all saw what made Jake stop; the river was churning and choppy. It would be impossible to get across.

"Now how are we gonna cross this, dogs?" the red Asian Earth pony questioned to his friends.

The group then heard the sound of a female crying. The colts rushed over and peeked over some bushes to see who was crying. It was pretty lavender sea serpent with silky blonde hair. She was crying her eyes out while her tail was the cause of all the choppy waves of the large river.

"How can this happen to me? Why?" she cried as she splashed the river with her hands.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Why are you crying?" Harry questioned politely as he and his friends stared up at the large serpent.

"Well, I don't know, my dear boy. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of black smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved ponytail clean off, and now I look simply horrid." The serpent explained and pointed to show the colts that indeed her blonde ponytail was cut.

She began to cry again and splashed water on the group of ponies, "Oh, gimme a break." Danny moaned as he rolled his icy blue eyes.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Mitch questioned, equally unimpressed.

Ignoring he was wet, Lightning started to walk up front, "Duh! Oh come, how can you guys be so insensitive? Check her out! She has lovely luminescent scales." The red Unicorn stated as he smiled at the pretty sea serpent.

"I know." She nodded.

" And your expertly coiffed mane." Lightning complimented.

"Oh, I know, I know, my dear." The serpent blushed as she rubbed her blonde hair.

"And most of all, your totally awesome manicure." Lightning finished with a charming smile.

"You have it all down!" the serpent gasped dramatically.

"But it's really nothing without your beautiful ponytail." Lightning stated as his smile disappeared.

"It's true, I'm hideous!" the serpent stated as tears began to cry.

"I, Lightning McQueen, will not let something like this go without being solved." Lightning stated as a determined expression on his face.

Without another word, Lightning walked over to the serpent and using his teeth to pull a sharp scale from the serpent. The poor snake like female gave a sharp yelp of pain and glance back down at the red Unicorn with a look of shock,

"What did you do that for, my boy?" she questioned.

Lightning ignored her question and lifted his head up with scale still in his mouth. The other colts too were confused on Lightning's actions. Harry questioned,

"Lightning, what are you-" he was cut off by the sound of something being sliced.

The sea serpent let out a dramatic moan before she fell to the ground. As it turns out, Lightning had cut off his own blonde tail. He let go of the scale and turned his head toward his fallen tail. His horn glowed yellow and his cut off tail did the same. It then lifted up before it attached itself to where the serpent's ponytail used to be. Noticing her newly acquired hair piece, she straightened up and started to cry again; but with tears of joy.

"My ponytail!" she exclaimed before glancing into the water to look herself over, "How wonderful. That was so nice of you!"

"You look really nice, miss." Lightning complimented with a smile.

"But Lightning, your handsome tail…" Harry began as he noticed of how much Lightning had cut off; his tail looked like a tuff of hair.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Short tails are in this season, didn't you hear?" Lightning stated warmly before he smiled at his tiny tail, "Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the ponytail." Danny whispered to Harry.

Harry simply smiled before he noticed that the river was no longer choppy, "Look. We can cross now. Let's go, mates." He started through the river when he gasped as something light blue pushed him up in the air.

"Allow me, my dear boys." The serpent stated with a smile.

The colts used her to get across the large river with no problem. After a few minutes of walking, the group walked around a corner to see something in the distant. Harry recognized what it was, despite the place being in shambles.

"There it is, guys!" Harry pointed out, "The ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it."

Harry started to rush forward while the others tried to follow, "Whoa! Hold yer horses, Harry, at least wait for us."

"We're almost there. Whoa!" The bespectacled Unicorn gave a cry when he found his front hooves no longer touching solid ground.

He was nearly over the edge of a cliff. Luckily, Danny grabbed him by the tail and simply pulled him back. As Harry tried to calm his racing heart, the sky blue Pegasus questioned jokingly,

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today, dude?"

The group noticed that the bridge to get to the ruins was out. One side had the fallen bridge, which is the side the group was on. But how were they were going to get to the other side?

"Now what?" Jake questioned with a frown.

Danny rolled his eyes before he stated, "Duh." He flapped his wings a few times to show what he meant before he flew into the air.

"Oh yeah. Should've guessed that." Jake laughed as Danny flew down into the foggy gorge and grabbed a hold of the loose end of the bridge.

The sky blue Pegasus then flew to the other side and managed to tie one side when he heard an eerie voice call out, "Danny…" he stopped what he was doing as the voice once again said, "Danny…"

"Who's there?" Danny questioned as he turned his icy blue eyes toward the thick fog that surrounded the woods.

"Danny…"

"Ok, I'm not scared whoever you are. So come on out!" Danny challenged as he got into a fighting position.

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Caricatury." The unnerving voice stated as Danny frowned.

"Who?" the young Pegasus questioned.

"Why, you, of course." The voice answered.

"Really?" Danny questioned and felt very flattered before he went on with a smile, "I guess that's true. Hey, you guys wouldn't mind telling the Spacebolts that please? Because I've been trying to get into that group forever. And I really want to be an astronaut."

No, Danny. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts." Three evil looking Pegasus ponies wearing dark clothing emerged from the thick fog and stopped in front of Danny.

Danny stared at them and wondered of what to do. The first, a stallion who appeared to be the leader of the trio spoke up,

"We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Caricatury, but first, we need a captain," Danny blinked as the leader Shadowbolt began to circle around him, "The most magnificent-"

"Yeah..." Danny stated as his smile got bigger.

"Swiftest-"

"Uh huh…"

"Bravest flyer in all the land." The Shadowbolt answered.

"Yeah, I guess it's true…" Danny stated while blushing.

"We need..." the Shadowbolt then went over to Danny's ear and whispered, "… you."

Danny felt really excited to hear this and flew into the air, "Cool! Sign me up then," he stated before he turned to the task he was supposed to be doing in the first place, "Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal, guys."

"No!" The leader Shadowbolt cried as he stepped in front of Danny to block the bridge, "It's them or us."

Danny was shocked at this and wasn't sure what to do. He always wanted something like this. But his friends need to get to the ruins to stop Night Stall Moon. What can he do? Danny suddenly heard Harry's familiar British voice call out,

"Danny, what's taking so long?" Harry peered through the fog and took notice of who Danny was with; he can sense they were evil, "Oh no. Danny!" Harry tried to warn, but the Shadowbolt leader took notice of this and his eyes flashed to make the fog even more thick, "Don't listen to them!" Harry's muffled voice faded.

Danny gulped as he went over his choices, "Well?" The Shadowbolt questioned.

Finally, Danny gave his answer, "You..." The Shadowbolts smiled, thinking Danny had fallen for it, but he went on quickly, "Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but sorry," The Shadowbolts stared in shock as Danny fixed the bridge and flew over them, "Gonna have to say no. My friends come first."

Danny then flew off to meet back with his friends. The Shadowbolts looked very disappointed that they had failed and suddenly, they turned into the same black smoke before it went off toward the ruins. Danny, in the meantime, landed near his group of friends. They all cheered for him and saw he didn't take the Shadowbolts' offer.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hanging." Danny pointed out with a smile as he followed the group over the bridge.

Harry smiled at this and was glad Danny didn't fall for the Shadowbolts' trick. It proves that Danny was loyal and that was something Harry knew he can count on in the sky blue Pegasus. The group then walked inside the ruined castle. Harry stared at the structure in amazement. The place did look run down, but it held up very well.

"Come on, Harry. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" Mitch questioned.

Harry nodded and looked forward to what appeared to be fountain. But it wasn't a fountain. It was the resting place of the Elements of Harmony. The Elements appeared to be in the shape of round rocks.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them," The gray/blue Unicorn stated with a smile as Danny and Yugi flew over and took one round rock at time to lie in front of Harry, "Careful with them, Danny and Yugi." Harry stated as both Pegasus's did so.

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Jake counted and turned to Harry.

"Yeah. Where's the sixth?" Danny questioned.

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Harry answered as he leaned down in front of the Elements.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Mitch questioned with utter confusion.

"I'm not sure, but I may have an idea. I think you better stand back. I don't know what will happen." Harry warned before he closed his eyes and allowed his horn to glow bright green.

Heeding Harry's advice, Mitch stated, "Come on now, y'all. He needs to concentrate." Leading the others, Mitch walked outside to allow Harry to figure out about the Elements.

However, by doing so, the black smoke appeared and went toward Harry and the Elements. Without a warning, it started to form a tornado and pick up the Elements. Hearing all the noise, Harry opened his green eyes and gave a cry in shock at the scene in front of him.

Hearing his cry, the ponies outside called, "Harry!" and they started back in.

Harry watched as the Elements continued to spin in the black tornado, "The Elements!" he cried before he jumped into the tornado.

Just as he did, the whole thing along with Harry and the Elements disappeared. Mitch, Danny, Yugi, Lightning, and Jake rushed up and saw that they were too late. They glanced around and wondered where was Harry?

All the ponies began to look around frantically while Mitch glanced around the room, "Harry, Where are you?" he called out before Lightning shouted,

"Check it out!" Lightning was near a window and he was pointing to a tower of the castle.

Seeing something glow brightly from the tower's window, Mitch ordered, "Come on!" The group then followed the purple Earth pony to the stairs to help Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry found himself on the floor of the same castle but in a different room. He coughed and took notice his glasses weren't on his face. Quickly using his horn to put them back on, he blinked and gasped to see Night Stall Moon with the Elements. The evil Alicorn laughed as had the rocks floating around him. At first, Harry was a bit scared, but then an idea popped in his head.

Harry's frightened face turned into a determined glare and he got to his hooves before he got into a fighting position. He then began to move his right hoof to get ready to charge. Noticing this, Night Stall rolled his eyes. This Unicorn must be stupid.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" He questioned as he wasn't impressed by this scrawny Unicorn's challenge.

Ignoring him, and with his horn glowing green again, Harry began to charge the evil Alicorn. Glaring right back, Night Stall allowed the Elements to fall to the ground before he began to charge toward brave Unicorn. Just as Harry and Night Stall reached each other, Harry's horn glowed even brighter before it let out a flash. Harry had disappeared and Night Stall screeched to halt. Where did that Unicorn go?

Harry suddenly appeared again and this time he was near the Elements of Harmony. He groaned while holding his head since it took a lot of his energy to teleport like that. He then focused on the Elements and had his horn glow green again,

"Just one spark. Come on, come on." Harry mumbled as he concentrated with all his might with his eyes closed.

Now knowing where Harry was, Night Stall turned and transformed into the same black smoke that tried to get rid of Harry and his friends earlier. He wasn't about to let this Unicorn defeat him. He rushed over before he appeared before Harry and the Elements again. Suddenly, something did happen and a spark pushed Harry back a ways. The young Unicorn shook his head to get his bearings in order and opened his eyes to see the Elements glow all around Night Stall.

"No, no!" the evil Alicorn cried out in rage as Harry smirked.

However, the light show stopped and Harry stared in surprise, "What? But... where's the sixth Element?" he stated in confusion.

Night Stall Moon started to laugh again and then lifted his hooved high in the air before he went down. This caused the rocks of the Elements to break into pieces. Harry looked on in shock. Why didn't it work? Now what is he supposed to do?

"You little fool! Thinking you could defeat me?" Night Stall questioned with an evil smirk, "Now you will never see your professor, or your sun! The night will last forever!" he started laughing again as his flowing mane and tail became a dark swirling cloud of terror.

Harry bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure of what to do now. Suddenly, he heard the sound of voices coming from afar. He turned and could hear Mitch, Danny, Yugi, Lightning, and Jake calling out to him. Harry gasped when he heard the voices of the ponies and a spark went off in his green eyes. Now he got it! He smiled before he turned to Night Stall Moon,

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" he questioned as he turned to the evil Alicorn dead on before he continued, "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here."

A flash went off as the others arrived. The shattered pieces of the elements began to glow and started float into the air. Night Stall Moon stared in disbelief at what was happening.

"What?" he questioned as he glared at the floating shards.

Harry ignoring the evil Alicorn's remark started to speak while recalling the events that had happened earlier, "Mitch Durante, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!"

A few shards glowing purple flew over and surrounded a grinning Mitch, who not only looked proud but confused as well.

Harry went on, "Yugi Muto, who tamed the manticore with his compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!"

Another set of shards glowing blue surrounded Yugi, who looked on bashfully and lowered his head slightly with a small grin and light blush on his face.

"Jake Long, who banished fear by laughing in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!"

More shards glowing orange surrounded Jake, who smirked proudly.

"Lightning McQueen, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!"

A set of yellow glowing shards surrounded Lightning, who stared down in confusion.

"And Danny Fenton, who could not abandon his friends for his own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!"

The final set glowing red surrounded Danny, who too looked bashful to be praised and stared down at his hooves.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Harry finished with a triumphant smile.

But Night Stall Moon tried to find a loophole through this whole thing and cried, "You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!"

"Yes it did! It was a different kind of spark," Harry explained before he turned to the others with a kind smile, "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I really cared about you guys. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all-," Danny, Yugi, Lightning, Mitch, and Jake answered with smiles on their faces and Harry turned back to Night Stall Moon, "are my friends!"

Suddenly, a flash went off and Harry glanced up to see another orb with a symbol appear over his head. It was the sixth element! As it glowed bright green, Harry got ready to use it. Night Stall Moon, not taking the light so lightly tried to shield his eyes with his black wing. Harry then continued his explanation.

"You see, Night Stall Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" Harry finished as the whole group glowed brightly.

The shards transformed into what appeared to be pendants. Yugi's own became a blue Duel Monster Card pendant and landed on his right hoof. Danny's was a red rocket that went to his right hoof as well. Jake's an orange flame that landed on his neck. Lightning's a yellow lightning bolt that landed on his left hoof. Mitch's a purple Sheriff star that too landed on his left hoof. And finally, Harry's own became a green wand that became pendant around his neck as well. The six colts glowed and a rainbow suddenly came from them and went straight for Night Stall Moon.

"No!" Night Stall Moon cried out as he tried to get away; however the rainbow fell upon him and he continued to cry out in anguish, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

The group continued to glow before Harry opened his eyes and a flash went off. A few minutes later, the six young colts found themselves on the floor of the crumbled castle. They all moaned and felt like something hit them very hard.

"Ugh, my head." Danny moaned as he rubbed his head with his hoof.

"Everypony okay?" Mitch questioned as he glanced at the others.

"Oh, thank the race tracks!" Lightning exclaimed since his tail was now back to what it was before he cut it.

"Wow Lightning, it's really nice." Yugi complimented with a small smile.

"I know!" Lightning replied, thinking Yugi was referring to his full grown tail, "I'll never part with it again."

Yugi laughed gently, "No. Your pendent," the dark blue Pegasus answered and pointed at Lightning's left leg as the red Unicorn followed the gaze, "It looks just like your cutie mark."

"Hey, you're right," Lightning stated before he glanced at Yugi and smiled before he pointed out, "So does yours, lil guy."

"Really?" Yugi questioned as he glanced down at his right arm to the pendent.

Jake rushed over to Micht, who was admiring his own as well, "Check mine out, yo!" the red Earth pony as he puffed out his chest that held his pendent.

"Oh yeah!" Danny exclaimed as he stared down at his own as well.

Harry smiled at his pendent before Mitch spoke up, "Gee, Harry! I thought you were just speaking a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

Suddenly a voice stated, "Indeed you do."

The ponies glanced over toward one of the windows and gasped to see the sun slowly lift up to begin the day. And then a flash went off before it died down to show a pale blue Alicorn with a white beard and flowing white mane and tail with a golden sun as a cutie mark. It was Professor Dumbledore! Showing respect, all the ponies but Harry bowed in respect.

Happy to see his teacher, Harry exclaimed, "Professor Dumbledore!" he rushed over to the Alicorn.

"Harry Potter, my faithful student," Dumbledore greeted in his gentle old yet strong voice as he gave Harry a small hug before he straightened up, "I knew you could do it."

Harry stared up in confusion, "But... you told me it was all an old pony tale." He stated with a frown.

Dumbledore laughed warmly before he stated, "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more," he corrected as the other ponies straightened up, "I saw the signs of Night Stall Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart," Dumbledore explained as Harry now knew the truth before he smiled over at his group of friends, "Now if only another will as well," The group turned at Dumbledore's next statement, "Professor Alborth."

Surrounded by shard of dark armor and smoke, the ponies saw a different pony lying on the floor. He was dark blue and had gray beard, mane and tail. He gasped when he saw Dumbledore approach him.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us," Dumbledore stated gently as he leaned down next to the other Alicorn, "We were meant to rule together, younger brother."

"Brother?" all the colts stated in confusion.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Dumbledore questioned as he straightened up again.

The others leaned in to hear Alborth's answer and they all hoped he will accept. Jake was leaning so forward, he nearly tripped, "Whoa…" he stated as he got his bearing in order.

Finally, Alborth with small tears in his eyes got to his hooves and walked over to Dumbledore, "Yes and I am very sorry," he stated as he hugged his older brother who smiled, "I missed you, Albus."

"I've missed you, too." Dumbledore admitted as he hugged Alborth.

"Awe man…" Jake began to fake crying, "I love happy endings!" Stopping his crying he smiled, "Hey, ya know what this all calls for?" Fast forward to back to Trotville, Jake finished, "A party!"

Music began playing as Professor Dumbledore and his younger brother Alborth were greeted into the town of cheering ponies. Bell rushed over to Harry and hugged him since she really missed him. Alborth wasn't sure if he was welcome when a couple of young foals put wreath of roses around his neck. He stared in surprise before he smiled up at his older brother.

Harry however was the only one who didn't seem that all happy. He was staring at his hooves when Dumbledore came over to him since he noticed,

"Why so glum, my faithful student?" he questioned as Harry glanced up, "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Hoofdon?"

"That's just it," Harry admitted before he turned to look at Danny, Mitch, Yugi, Lightning, and Jake who all looked as upset, "Just when I learned how great it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Dumbledore thought this over and got an idea, "Bell, take a note, please," Bell nodded before she took out a parchment and pen, "I, Professor Dumbledore, hereby decree that the unicorn Harry Potter shall take on a new mission for Caricatury. He must continue to study the magic of friendship. He must report to me his findings from his new home in Trotville."

Hearing this, Mitch, Danny, Yugi, Lightning, and Jake crowded around Harry and cheered. Harry smiled and was glad that he was going to be staying in Trotville after all! He glanced up at his teacher and stated,

"Thanks a lot, sir! I will make sure to study harder than I ever did before!"

All the ponies in Trotville cheered happily as we pan out of the town. As we do so, Jake suddenly pops up, "Awe man, isn't this exciting? Are you pumped, 'cause I'm pumped, I've never been this pumped, well, except for that time that I went say whut but I mean really-"

_The End!_

Next episode: The Ticket Master

_When Harry receives two tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala, he finds himself forced to choose which friend he must take with him. And Danny, Yugi, Mitch, Lightning, and Jake all have good reasons on why they want to go! Who will Harry chose? Coming soon!_


	3. The Ticket Master

_**Episode 2: The Ticket Master**_

It was a bright afternoon in Trotville. In Durante Ranch, Harry Potter and his pet dragon Bell was helping their friend Mitch Durante with picking apples. Well, Harry had helped. Bell was on Harry's back will picking through a bunch of apples. The two ponies and dragon now began to walk back toward the barn with apples on their backs.

"No…no. Nu uh." Bell mumbled as she was picky going through the apples on Harry's back.

**"**Thanks a lot fer yer help, Harry," Mitch stated with a smile as he glanced back at Harry before he continued, "I bet Jocelyn I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, she's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of dad's old sweaty suits."

Both Mitch and Harry laughed as this scene played through their minds and the bespectacled Unicorn then replied, "Not a problem, Mitch. I'm really glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

**"**I know, right?" Bell put in with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes before he scolded, "Give me a break, Bell, you've been lounging on my back all morning while _we_ worked."

"Exactly," Bell stated as Harry glared at her, "I mean, you two are taking so long, I missed snack-time. I'm really hungry."

And right on cue, Harry's stomach gave a loud gurgle that caused Bell and Mitch to glance at him, "Oh…" Harry laughed nervously before he went on, "I guess we better get some food."

Bell continued to go through the apples, "Nope. Worm," she stopped when she pulled out a beautiful red juicy apple, "A-ha! The perfect apple!"

Harry too glanced up and his stomach was telling him he had to eat, "Wow Bell, that looks delicious," he stated before Bell shoved the apple into her mouth; angry, Harry scold, "Bell."

Not knowing what she did wrong, Bell simply questioned, "What?" then without warning, Bell burped and her dragon yellow smoke went into the air and revealed a scroll parchment.

"It's a letter from Professor Dumbledore." Harry stated as Mitch came over and Bell picked up the letter from the ground.

The young dragon then cleared her throat and began to read off the scroll, "_Hear ye, hear ye, Her Grand Royal Highnesses Pharaoh Atem and Queen Bast with the great wizard Professor Dumbledore of Caricatury, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Hoofdon, on the 21st day of_, eh, blah, blah, blah, _cordially extends an invitation to Harry Potter plus one guest._"

Hearing this, Harry and Mitch were stunned and both colts turned to each other while stating together, "The Grand Galloping Gala!"

* * *

><p><em>My Little Pony, My Little Pony<em>

_Ahh ahh ahh ahhh…_

**[Harry Potter] **

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

**[Danny Fenton] **

_Big adventure_

**[Jake Long] **

_Tons of fun, yo_

**[Lightning McQueen] **

_A golden heart_

**[Mitch Durante] **

_Faithful and strong_

**[Yugi Muto] **

_Sharing kindness_

**[Harry Potter] **

_It's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

* * *

><p>Harry and Mitch were full of excitement, "The Grand Galloping Gala!" both colts chorused as they started to dance around an unimpressed Bell.<p>

"That is so awesome!" Mitch cheered.

"I know!" Harry agreed before Bell rolled her eyes.

The young dragon then gasped before burping again and two things appeared out of her dragon smoke, "Look, two tickets." She stated as she grabbed them and Harry and Mitch stopped dancing.

"That's great. I've never been to the gala. Have you, Bell?" Harry questioned with a smile.

"_Heck_ _no_, and I plan to keep it that way," the pink dragon answered as she folded her arms, "I don't want any of that adult dancing business."

"Aw, come on Bell. A dance would be nice." Harry stated with a shrug.

Mitch suddenly stated, "_Nice_? Ya kidding? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go!" Mitch turned his lavender eyes upward as he thought over if he went to the Gala, "Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Durantes? Heck, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Jocelyn could replace that saggy old wagon, and our dad could replace that saggy old chair. Heck, I'd give my right hind leg to go to that gala."

Harry stared at this mention and slowly smiled, "Wow. When you put it that way…" Mitch turned to the Unicorn who continued, "Mitch, do you want to-"

However he was cut off by hearing a boy cry out and the two ponies looked in time to see something blue and black come flying down to them. Dust went all around them and apples were scattered about. It was only Danny Fenton and he looked excited.

"Back the Fenton RV up here," the sky blue Pegasus stated as he got to his hooves and helped the others up, "Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?"

Mitch however wasn't too happy about this and stated while glaring at Danny, "Whoa there, lil dude, ya told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?"

Danny glared right back at this accusation before he defended, "Of course not! I was busy practicing a few tricks overhead," he pointed up at the sky to a few clouds before he continued, "And I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

Harry frowned, "Yeah, but-"

Danny cut off Harry by shouting, "OH YEAH! This is just _so_ awesome," The sky blue Pegasus stated as he started to recall his own thoughts if he were to go, "The Spacebolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Spacebolts, but then in would fly _Danny Fenton._ I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then I would mesmerize them with my Fantastic Rocket Flash. And for my grand finale, The Phantom Glow. The ponies would go _wild_.

"The Spacebolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member." Danny finished before he turned to Harry, "Don't you get it, Harry? This could be my one chance to show them my stuff. You gotta take me! Please!"

Harry frowned as Danny gave him a pleading look, "Well…"

But Mitch came over and pushed Danny out of the way, "Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here, _I_ asked for that ticket first."

"So? That doesn't mean you own it, dude." Danny retorted as he got back on his hooves and glared at the bigger colt.

"Oh yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrassle. Winner gets the ticket." Mitch challenged.

Danny knew Mitch was heck of a lot stronger than him, but he really wanted that ticket and gave him a determined glare, "You're on, man."

The two colts went over to a cut off tree trunk and put their right hooves together before they both started to hoof-wrestle. The sky blue Pegasus and purple Earth pony groaned as they tried to pin the other's hoof down. Harry shook his head before he walked over and pushed the two colts away from the trunk.

"Now just hold there, mates, these are _my_ tickets," the gray/blue Unicorn stated as Danny and Mitch glanced over at him, "Which means, _I'll_ decide who gets it, all right? Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket. Sound fair?"

Seeing his point, Mitch went first, "Drummin' up business for the ranch?"

Danny got in front of Mitch for his own reason, "A chance to audition for The Spacebolts?"

"Money t' fix my dad's comfy chair." Mitch sternly stated as he shoved Danny to the side slightly.

"_Living_ the _dream_." Danny retorted with a teeth gritting.

Harry blinked before he finally spoke, "Yikes, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" he laughed nervously before he went on as his stomach grumbled again, "Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?"

"Sure." Danny nodded.

"Whatever ya say." Mitch agreed.

Harry picked up Bell and then sped off. When he was gone, Danny and Mitch glared at each other again. The two colts then went back to the trunk and started to hoof-wrestle again. They were both determined to get that ticket.

Once Harry and Bell were in Trotville, Bell questioned, "So who you gonna give the ticket to, Harry?"

"To be honest, I don't know Bell," The Unicorn answered with a sigh as he paused for a moment before going on, "But I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?"

Before Bell could even reply, something rammed into both of them. And that was the second time today. Harry moaned as he opened his green eyes to see it was only Jake Long and the red Asian Earth pony still had on his helmet. It was obvious he had been skateboarding like always, and he didn't even see Harry and Bell. Jake got off of them both and laughed as he took off his helmet.

The tickets, that Bell had been holding, flew into the air from the impact and floated gently down on top of Jake's spiky green and black mane, "Sorry about that, Harry. I-" he stopped when he felt the tickets and gave a cry, "Say what! Are these bats or something freaky? Get them off, yo!"

"Calm down, Jake. They're not bats." Harry sighed as he grabbed the tickets from Jake with his mouth.

Jake blinked and stared, "Say what?" and his black eyes widen when he realized what Harry was holding, "These aren't tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala are they? Awe man! It's the most totally cool, awesome, greatest party in all of Caricatury!" Harry frowned as Jake continued, "Dude, I've ALWAYS wanted to go!"

Harry and Bell glanced at each other as Jake started to sing.

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me _

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me _

_Hip hip _

_Hooray _

_It's the best place for me _

_For Jake _

"With decorations like streamers and neon-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With awesome stuff like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite games of all time like Pin the Tail on the Pony, yo!"

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me _

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me _

_'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever _

_In the whole galaxy _

_Yeah!_

Once Jake had stopped singing, he turned toward Harry, who was still in shock from the whole song, "Man, thanks a lot, Harry! This is most awesome gift ya ever given me! You totally rock, dog!"

Harry frowned even more, used his green glowing magic to hold the tickets so he can speak, "Well, Jake, the thing is-"

Conversely, he was cut off when a ruby red blur blew by him and stopped right next to him. It was Lightning McQueen and his light blue eyes saw the floating tickets. Harry gulped when he saw the handsome Unicorn give a cry out of surprise and delight.

"Holy Doc Hudson! Are these what I think they are?" Lightning questioned.

"Lightning, I-"

Harry was once again cut off by Jake shouting, "Ya bet, dog! Harry's taking ME to The Grand Galloping Gala in Hoofdon, yo!"

Harry glared and wanted to speak but Lightning spoke up, "The gala? I make suits for the gala every year, but I've never had the chance to go," he glanced up as he thought it over, "Man, the society, the racing, the racers, it's where I really belong, and where I'm destined to meet _her_."

Jake, Harry, and Bell all blinked before the red Asian pony questioned, "_Her_? Who's her, yo?"

Lightning rolled his eyes before he went back into his daydream that showed a beautiful white Unicorn pony and the palace in Hoofdon, "_Her_, duh. I would race through the gala, and everyone would wonder, 'who _is_ that mysterious yet very handsome stallion?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from old Trotville. I would cause such a cool display that I would be invited for an audience with Professor Dumbledore, Pharaoh Atem, and Queen Bast themselves, and all three would be so taken with the style and my racing that they would introduce me to _her_, Pharaoh Atem's niece, the most beautiful and elegant Unicorn mare apart from Queen Bast herself in Hoofdon.

Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt, our courtship would be _magnificent_, I would ask for her hoof in marriage, and of course she would say _YES_. We would have a royal wedding, befitting a king, which is what I would become upon marrying _her_, the mare of my dreams."

The flashback ended as Jake, Harry, and Bell blinked at a dazed Lightning, "Wow. That's some image." Harry managed to state before Lightning glanced back over with a pleading look.

"So come on, Harry. I can't even think of why you would take Jake just so he can par-tay," the elder Unicorn told his other Unicorn friend, "And have me not even have my own dreams come true like racing and meeting my true love."

"Awe come on." Jake stated as Bell took the tickets from Harry to hold on to.

She hadn't held them long when a blonde young rabbit with green eyes rushed up and took the tickets away, "Hey!" Bell cried out as the yellow rabbit hopped away.

The others saw the yellow rabbit rushed up to Yugi Muto himself and his violet eyes widen when he saw what the rabbit held, "Awe thanks, Mana. These are great." He stated softly as he took the tickets from Mana.

Harry frowned when he saw an argument about to unfold, "Ok, listen up, mates. I haven't really decided who to give the extra ticket to yet." He began to explain when Jake stated,

"Say whut? Ya haven't yet?"

"Seriously?" Lightning too questioned.

Harry nodded when Yugi walked up, "Um, excuse me, Harry, I would just like to ask," the shy dark blue Pegasus rubbed his neck with his hoof and continued, "If it's all right with you, that is you haven't given it to someone else-"

Lightning shook his head and gave Yugi a look, "_You_? You want to go to the gala?" he gave him a slight glare, "Why would you want to go?"

Yugi blushed as he answered, "Yup. I do want to go. But not for the gala," he turned his violet eyes upward as he started to think of what he can do at the gala, "It's really for the awesome private gated garden that surrounds the dance. All kinds of creatures live there and not just the regular animals like lions, tigers, and bears, oh my. But all the Duel Monsters as well.

"For that night alone at the gala, the creatures are free to roam whenever they like. There's probably colorful kuribohs, pony magicians, dark yet friendly monsters, small dragons like Different Dimenional Dragon, powerful creatures like the All Seeing White Tiger and maybe even spritkins that sing so sweetly that it will leave your soul at peace."

Yugi had his eyes closed as he imagined all the creatures he had named. Harry blinked as Lightning rolled his eyes and Jake was staring off into space. After a moment of silence, Yugi opened his eyes again to smile at Harry.

"Wow, Yugi, that sounds really…cool?" the bespectled Unicorn admited with a weak smile.

"Now wait a minute!" a voice cried and Harry glanced up to see Danny come flying over.

"Danny? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Harry questioned warly at the sky blue Pegasus.

"No!" Danny retorted before he blushed sheepishly and added, "Well yeah. I mean maybe? But come on! I was worried that you might give that ticket away to somepony who doesn't have a good enough excuse to even go!"

"Wait just another minute." Mitch shouted behind Danny.

Harry stared in disbelief to see the dark purple Earth pony come marching up, "Mitch, were you following me too?" the gray/blue unicorn questioned.

"No. I was followin' _this one_ to make sure he didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket, I see." Mitch accused the sky-blue Pegasus colt.

"_Your ticket_?" Danny questioned in utter anger.

"But Harry's taking _me_." Jake butt in and Harry cowered as he saw all of his friends start to have a heated argument of why they all wanted to go.

After a few seconds, Harry had enough and he shouted, "Will you all SHUT UP!" That was enough to stop the argument and Danny, Yugi, Lightning, and Mitch all clamped up except,

"And then I said, say whut…oh…" Jake was still going and he frowned as Harry sighed.

"Look guys, I don't want to hear any of you arguing." The gray/blue unicorn stated patiently.

"But Harry…" Lightning began but this time Harry cut off his fellow unicorn,

"No! It's up to me to decide who can go with me. And I plan to keep it that way. So I can't think straight with all this noise," Harry's stomach gave off another gurgle to show it was seeking food, "Not to mention me being really hungry. Now all of you get going!"

He glared at all of his friends and Danny, Yugi, Lightning, Mitch, and Jake frowned before they reluctantly obeyed. As they moved off while grumbling, Harry called to them,

"Look, don't worry, I'll figure this out…somehow." He sighed as he walked off with Bell to find a nice place to eat.

Very soon, the unicorn and his baby dragon were sitting outside of Tasty Veggie, a nice restaurant that Harry came to eat most of the time since he moved here. However at the moment, the gray/blue unicorn was pondering of what to do with the tickets and his friends. While sitting outside and Bell looked over her menu, Harry stared off into space.

"Great, Bell, what am I going to do?" He began as he thought over his choices, "All five of my best friends have really good reason to go to the gala. But I can only pick one! Danny or Yugi? Mitch or Jake? Or maybe even Lightning? Merlin's beard I can't pick!" His stomach gave a growl and he was close to eating the flowers on the table.

"Have you made your decision?" the waiter questioned as he came up.

Losing his patience, Harry shouted, "I can't decide all right!" and all the other ponies sitting at their tables glanced over on what was up with the unicorn.

Bell frowned in embarrassment and whispered, "Harry, relax, he just wants to take your order."

Harry laughed nervously, "Oh right. Sorry. I'd like a cucumber sandwich and extra lettuce with it. And some butterbeer to go with it, please." He answered as the waiter used his horn magic to write that down on a pad.

"Do you have any rubies?" Bell questioned as the waiter gave her a look, "Ok, guess I'll take that as a no. I'll have hay fries and make it extra, EXTRA crispy."

The waiter nodded and walked off to get their orders, "What do you think, Bell?" Harry questioned as he thought over the tickets again.

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Bell answered while Harry shook his head.

"I _mean_ about the gala and the ticket and who I should take, duh." The unicorn put in with a groan.

"Give me a break. You're still on that?" Bell questioned while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Bell, think about it! Who do I choose?" Harry thought over what he could do, "And if I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my own ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three upset friends. What if I-"

Luckily, the waiter came back with the food and placed it on the table, "Your food. Enjoy." He said before he walked off.

Harry found himself perking up from seeing his sandwich, "Thanks. This looks good. I'll bet everything will be easier after I am done eating." His horn glowed green as did his sandwich and he was about to eat when he heard the ponies from other tables rush to the restaurant and the waiter call out,

"Sir? Are you going to eat your food in the rain?"

"Rain? What rain?" Harry questioned and saw that everywhere else was raining, except in the spot he and Bell were sitting, "Ok what is going on here?" He glanced up and saw why his spot was not raining.

Beaming down from a hole in the cloud layer was Danny Fenton, "Hey best friend I ever had!" the raven-haired Pegasus waved with a cheesy smile, "Enjoying the nice sunshine?"

However, Harry knew that smile was fake and something was up, "Danny, what are you doing?" he asked with suspicious.

"Huh? Nothing!" Danny laughed while rubbing the back of his neck, "I just happen to see my best friend Harry Potter who is smartest and best pony about to get rained on, so I figure I make a hole in the clouds to keep him dry. So that way, he can eat in peace. Has nothing to do with me wanting to get that second ticket to the gala, no way!"

Harry knew what Danny said was really just a total lie and he sighed, "Give me a break, Danny, I know you ARE trying to butter me up so you can get that second ticket by doing me extra favors."

"What? Of course not, dude!" Danny denied while shaking his head and saw Harry still glaring up at him, "Really, I do it for any pony!"

Harry however glanced around to show other ponies were running about to get dry. Seeing this, Danny laughed nervously and simply shrugged. The gray/blue unicorn shook his head in disbelief. He then glanced up and said,

"Danny, look, I really don't like having favors done for me if I don't deserve it, so I would really like it if you would close up that rain cloud right now."

Danny blinked, "But, Harry, if I-" he began to explain but Harry cut him off,

"Now, Danny!"

Sighing, the sky-blue Pegasus said, "All right, fine…" he then did what Harry said and closed up the cloud.

"Thank you." Harry nodded and used his magic again to lift up his sandwich. However, since Danny closed up the hole, rain poured all over the unicorn. He groaned in frustration while Bell laughed.

Walking up under an umbrella perched on his back was Lightning, "Harry? What are you doing out here? Don't you see it's raining?" the red unicorn asked the by now drenched Harry.

"Really? I thought it was snow." Harry quipped with harsh sarcasm.

"Come on or you're going to catch a cold!" Lightning grabbed Harry and Bell and quickly rushed them back to his shop that he owned.

Once inside from the rain, Lightning put away his umbrella by using his yellow magic. Harry was still soaking wet. Frowning, the gray/blue unicorn quickly shook like a wet dog and sent water everywhere. Realizing what he did, he glanced over at Lightning, who got most of the water on him.

"Sorry, Lightning." Harry apologized with a weak smile.

Lightning gritted his teeth before he used his magic to dry himself off and laughed, "Hey it's no big deal!" he rushed over to Harry and patted his back, "Because we are best friends right? And you know what best friends do!"

Harry blinked before he glanced over at Bell who was just as lost as him, "Well…" he began and Lightning shouted.

"Make an awesome suit!" the red unicorn rushed forward and got to work while Harry gasped.

"Lightning? What are you doing! Knock it off!"

"There ya go!" Lightning finished and pushed a mirror to show a really handsome looking suit upon Harry, "You look just handsome. Ka-chow!"

Harry blinked in surprise and glanced down at himself, "Well, I have to admit, it is a nice suit." He said with a smile.

Bell rolled her eyes when Lightning smiled down at her, "Oh I can't forget you, Bell! I managed to whip a pretty dress just for the little lady!" and in a flash, he put Bell into a small yet nice white dress.

"Hey! Stop it!" Bell cried but she was already in the dress.

"Wow Bell, you look nice." Harry laughed as the baby dragon glared up at him.

"Now you need is a hat." Lightning cooed as he placed a hat on Bell's head.

"Look, I already said that I don't want to be a part of any of this cheesy junk! I'll see you back at the library. Bye!" she waved and zoomed off while throwing off her dress.

Lightning shrugged, "Oh who cares if she doesn't want to go," the red unicorn then turned back to Harry who was admiring his suit, "It's more about you anyway. You will look really handsome at The Grand Galloping Gala anyway."

Harry's green eyes widen in realization, "Wait, this isn't about-"

But he was cut off by Lightning zooming over to a manikin that held an outfit that looked like Harry's only it was red, "Well check this out! I have a suit that matches yours to a T. Now isn't that something?" Harry rolled his eyes, but Lightning came back over and stated, "We will be the coolest stallions at the ball both of us. Every pony would want our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then every pony would finally know, the most handsome, most talented, most awesome pony in all of Caricatury is Lightning McQueen!" Realizing he totally forgot about Harry, he turned to him and laughed nervously, "Oh yeah and my best buddy Harry Potter too."

The gray/blue unicorn glared up at his fellow unicorn before he stated, "I'm not stupid, Lightning, for I know what's going on here. You're trying to butter me up just so I can give you that extra ticket. Well forget it," he took off the suit and gave it back to Lightning who frowned, "You're going to have to wait for my decision just like the others," Harry then turned to walk out of the shop and neared the door while still going on, "Now I have to get going because I am really hungry and I want to get some lunch."

"Did some pony say lunch?" Mitch suddenly asked while popping out of nowhere.

The purple Earth pony then dragged Harry outside and showed a cart full of all kinds of delicious looking treats, "You have got to be kidding me!" Harry moaned.

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumbles, and…" Mitch held up a really nice looking cake, "Apple brown betty. Delicious since I have tried it. But not this piece, I had another. What do you say there, best friend?" Harry stared before his stomach growled and he glared at Mitch, "So, is that a yes?"

"No!" Harry snapped, "I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier for me to even decide!" All of Harry's shouting caused Mitch to drop the cake, "In fact, I'm even less sure now than I was this morning!"

Harry then sped off in a huff while Mitch stared, "So, that's a maybe?" the dark brown haired pony called after him but only got a groan in response.

Very soon, Harry was near his home which was the library and he groaned from all he had to go through, "Hogwarts sake, who knew getting showered with favors can be so frustrating."

As Harry walked inside he gasped in shock to see a bunch of creatures roaming around and cleaning up the place. He heard a soft voice direct another creature to dust something and he turned to see Yugi Muto doing the cleaning.

"Yugi, not you too!" Harry moaned.

"Oh, hi Harry," Yugi waved as he flew down to the ground, "I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning."

"But it's summer."

"Oh right!" Yugi laughed nervously, "Better late than never right? It was Mana's idea"

Harry glanced over to see Mana in question was making a bowl of salad, "You're doing this just so you can the ticket aren't you?" The gray/blue unicorn said in a weary voice.

"Of course not! You're my best friend, right Mana?" Yugi glanced over and saw Mana giving him a look; the dark blue Pegasus blushed and said, "Ok, maybe a little, but I honestly wanted to do something nice for you too. At least have some salad since I heard you are really hungry."

Mana rushed up to Harry and held up the salad bowl. Even with his stomach growling like an angry bear, the young unicorn's patience was getting shorter and he cried, "No!" he then sighed to take control of his temper before he opened the door to the library and said, "Look, this was really nice of you and Mana, but I am not going to accept favors until I made my choice. So please can you just leave?"

Before Yugi could move, Harry jumped from ponies crying out, "SURPRISE!" Jake suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dragged Harry outside and even began to sing.

** [Jake Long]**

_Harry is my bestest friend _

_Yo ya got it, yeah, yeah! _

As he sang, he had a group of ponies throw Harry into the air while the gray/blue unicorn said, "Jake…"

_He's the coolest, smartest, most awesome best pony, pony!_

"Jake." Harry tried again as the ponies continued to throw him into the air.

_I bet if I throw a super out of this world fun party, party!_

"Jake!" Harry was losing his patience again.

_He'll give his extra ticket to the gala to meeee– _

"JACOB!" Harry screamed and this caught the ponies by surprise before they allowed the unicorn to fall to the ground.

"Yo, what up, Harry?" Jake asked while smiling at Harry.

"I have say that at least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket." The gray/blue unicorn scold while he straightened out his glasses.

"Wait, what ticket? What gala?" a pony named Ben questioned as he and the other ponies gathered around.

"Ya mean ye never heard? Harry has an extra ticket to The Grand Galloping Gala!" Jake announced and Harry gasped as all the ponies cried out,

"The Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love your glasses?" one pony called Russel asked with a wide grin.

"I'll wash your dishes!" another pony shouted and Harry was pulled away from Bell but the two didn't get far when another pony named Oliver came up,

"Would you like any help with helping out your broomstick?" Oliver questioned with a grin.

Harry turned and ran smack into yet another pony named Sokka, "I have a lot of food if you want that!" he said with a grin.

As all the ponies gathered around offering favors, Bell turned to Harry, "Now what?"

"Well, only one thing to do…run!" Harry turned and rushed off with Bell hanging on.

Harry continued to rush down Trotville to get away from all the ponies. But it seemed no matter how far the two ran; the ponies seemed to find them. They tried hiding in various places, however that did not work. Harry and Bell tried disguises but that too failed. Finally, the pair found themselves cornered in an alley and the ponies surrounded them. Hearing all the offers being made, Harry had enough. He grabbed Bell and had his horn glow bright green and then both he and his dragon vanished.

Seeing Harry and Bell disappear, the ponies glanced around in confusion. In the meantime, Harry teleported he and Bell back at the library. Since Harry never perfected the spell, he had left Bell really charred up.

"Ugh…would you please warn me the next time you're going to do that?" Bell groaned as she rubbed her scales.

"I didn't even know it was going to happen!" Harry retorted and turned back to the matter at hand, "Quick, we have to lock the doors!"

Bell obeyed and the two rushed around to lock down the library. Since it was nighttime by now, Harry and Bell turned off the lights as well. In a few minutes, the unicorn and his dragon had the place all locked down. Sighing with relief, they both leaned against the bedroom door to finally relax. Suddenly one light went on and they both gasped to see Danny, Yugi, Lightning, Jake, and Mitch all smiling down at him from the balcony where his bed was stationed.

Finally losing it, Harry cried out, "All right look! I can't pick, okay? I just can't! I know it's important to all of you and I just can't stand to see any of you getting upset!" As his friends frowned down at him, he continued, "With all of you giving me gifts and doing me favors was never going to make a difference because you're all my friends and I want to make you happy and I just can't!"

Harry breathed before he fell to the floor. He was not only hungry but also very exhausted. He really was not sure of what his friends were thinking. He heard hoofsteps and he glanced up to see Mitch was the first to approach. He had a guilty smile on his face and said,

"Harry boy, I wanna say that I'm sorry fer pushin' ya too far. I really didn't mean to," the purple Earth pony apologized and went further, "And if it helps, I really don't want that ticket anymore. Ya can give it to some other pony and I promise you with all the ribbons I won at ma rodeos that I won't get mad, really."

Harry blinked as Yugi flew over, "Me too. I'm sorry for acting selfish, Harry. I don't want that ticket either. I already feel bad enough for making you feel awful." The gentle dark blue Pegasus colt sighed as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Me too, dog. It ain't right to go making your friends feel so down in the dumps." Jake spoke up next with a sigh.

Lightning sighed deeply before speaking up next, "I have to say, it was really unfair of me to try to force you to give me the ticket as I did. A true racer never cheats and I should realize that other situations are similar." The red unicorn apologized with a smile.

"So does that mean the ticket is mine?" Danny questioned and got glares from all the other ponies which caused the sky blue Pegasus to laugh nervously, "I was kidding! Besides, I don't want that ticket either. I haven't even perfected my moves for the Spacebolts. Plus, you're my friend, Harry. I should know better than to take advantage of you. It was stupid and shallow, and I will never do it again, I promise."

Harry slowly smiled as Mitch added, "Yeah. We all got so excited about going to gala, we didn't even realize of how you would feel through all this, Harry. Yer feelings are just as important."

"We're really sorry, Harry." Danny, Yugi, Jake, and Lightning all finished as the gray/blue unicorn smiled even more.

There was a moment of silence and Harry thought over of what to do now that he had the time to think. Since none of his friends wanted to go, he decided on one way to make this fair. He turned to Bell who had been standing by the whole time.

"Bell, could you take down a note?" Harry questioned and Bell nodded before she took out a parchment and a quill.

"_Dear Professor Dumbledore, I've learned that one of the best things about friendship is sharing blessings_," As Harry talked, he used his magic to pick up the two tickets and put them inside the parchment Bell was writing on, "_but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty bad. So, even though I do appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets_ _to The Grand Galloping Gala._"

Hearing this, Harry's friends gasped before they all chorused, "What?"

"Look, if my friends can't all go, then I won't go either." Harry said as he smiled at his good friends.

Still shocked, Mitch spoke up, "Look Harry, that's really nice of ya, but ya don't have to do that."

"No. I've made up my mind," The gray/blue unicorn said with a smile and turned to Bell, "You can send the letter now, Bell."

Bell nodded and took a breath before she allowed her yellow dragon smoke to go upon the letter and it flew out the window the young dragon had opened to send the letter, "But, Harry," Yugi spoke up next and frowned at Harry, "You won't go to the gala either."

"It's fine, guys. Really. Besides, I doubt I'd ever enjoy the gala without my best friends there," Harry explained and his friends all smiled at him, "So it's best that I don't go."

"Guess we all did mean of you being the best friend any pony could ever had." Lightning said with a grin as he rubbed Harry's messy ebony hair.

As the colts all laughed, Bell rolled her eyes and gasped while her cheeks puffed up. Mitch glanced over and scold to see her making that face, "Would ya give me a break, Bell? Just look at her, she may be a girl, but apparently us colts aren't allowed to be a little mushy from time to time." The dark purple Earth pony said and gasped when Bell let out her dragon fire, "Sweet Mother Texas!" Mitch cried as he ducked.

Another parchment popped up and Harry's green eyes widen, "A letter from the professor? That was super-fast." The young unicorn commented as Bell opened up the letter.

"My faithful student Harry, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Bell read and she gasped before she held up six golden tickets, "Look! Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."

Harry, Lightning, Mitch, Jake, Danny, and Yugi all gasped in shock and happiness, "Now we can call go." Harry laughed as he and his good friends cheered. The cheering quickly stopped when Harry's stomach gave off an angry growl, "Oops…I haven't eaten all day."

Lightning smiled as he patted Harry on the shoulder, "Don't worry, little bud, we'll treat you to dinner." The older unicorn said to his fellow unicorn before they along with the others headed for the door.

"Yeah, what better way to say sorry then with a great dinner!" Danny pointed out with a smile.

As the colts walked out, they all took their own ticket and headed outside, "Not to mention celebrate, D. Cone on, dogs, the cakes are on me!" Jake said with a wide grin.

Bell was about to walk away with the last ticket but it was Mitch's and the purple Earth pony took it with him. The young dragon frowned to see her friends walk off and she pouted. "Great, they all got tickets, but I didn't," she mumbled and she gasped before she let out her dragon breathe again in which another parchment appeared, "Huh?" She opened it and saw it was from Professor Dumbledore, "_And one for you, Bell._" She read and let out a happy shriek to see her own ticket, "Yay! I got a ticket!" she heard a faint chuckle behind her and she glanced up to see Mitch smirking down at her, "Uh I mean…ugh great…I have to go too?" she tried deny but Mitch still smirked at her, "Oh what the heck…yay!" she rushed off after the other colts.

Mitch merely smiled as he followed after the baby dragon. He too laughed and walked off to follow after his friends.

_The End!_

* * *

><p><span>Next Episode: Applebuck Season<span>

_With his older sister Jocelyn injured, Mitch decides to take on Applebuck season all by himself. However, the constant work, and having to help his other friends, Mitch is growing tired, frustrated, and messing things up. And despite Harry's offer of helping, Mitch's stubborn pride keeps him on the line! Coming soon!_


End file.
